Malek Kriya
THIS IS THE HUMAN VERSION OF THE ORGINAL MALEK KRIYA STORY :"I am gonna ask you one question. Where's my money? Stop hiding like a 'hut'uun', and show yourself. Like I always say, when I get a job done, and I ain't paid, my contractor better have a pistol in arm. I will not hesitate to shoot him. All I can eventually say is....There's a price to pay." :-Malek Kriya Malek Kriya, born under the name of Zatar Morak, known as Kri'uz, and often mistakenly named Malek Morak Kriya, was a male Human/Zenolian Mandalorian warrior, bounty hunter, assassin, and mercenary who lived during the final years of the Galactic Republic. Amidst the pan-galactic Clone Wars between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Zatar was a prominent member of the Kriya Clan, Death Watch, and the Mandalorian Guild. Following the death of his parents when he was just fourteen years old at the hands of the radical Mandalorian splinter group named the Death Watch, Malek set a path for vengeance against the group. Discovered by the closest allies of his family, the Kriya Clan, Malek (formerly Zatar) was adopted into the clan and would become the son of Dir Kriya and Miranda Kriya, as his name would also be changed into Malek Kriya. Even after this, Malek still carried his parents legacy, and upon joining the Kriya Clan, he announced his vengenace upon the entire Death Watch splinter group. A few months after becoming a permanent member of the Kriya Clan, Malek met a female Mandalorian named Xasha Lazen, who was a member of the Lazen Clan, who were also allies of the Kriya, and the now extinct Morak Clan. Malek met the young female after he saved her from a pack of dire-cats, after the latter had crashed her ship on Corellia. At that moment, the two became instant friends and went on many missions together, aiding their clans when in battles with the Death Watch, or other rivaling clans. Becoming head of the Kriya Clan in 30 BY, following the death of his adoptive father, due to a strange illness, Malek wold initially recreate the clan in the most unimaginable ways. Strengthening their armor, and building more accurate and deadly weapons, the Kriya Clan become one of the most feared Mandalorian Clans of the Death Watch, with the Lazen Clan also being the most feared after Malek helped them in similar ways to that of his clan. Five years later, Malek decided to go of and join the Death Watch under infiltration, in the hopes of exacting his revenge. Passing his leadership of to his adopted sister, Mirta Kriya, Malek went of to the moon of Concordia, where he pledged his services to it's leader Pre Vizsla and was eventually accepted. Rising through the ranks, and eventually becoming liuetenant in 22 BBY, Malek gained Vizsla's trust, thus becoming his personal assassin. Iin the same year, Malek joined the Mandalorian Guild, and three years proir, he joined the Cuy'val Dar, where he helped train clone troopers for the Galactic Republic. Malek participated with the Death Watch in several attempts to remove Duchess Satine from power, but of which all failed. In the same year of 22 BBY, Malek discovered that he was part Zenolian from his fathers side, in which his Zenolian bloodline began with Malek Morak in the years between 2000 BBY-1500 BBY. After falling out with the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the Death Watch took refuge on Carlac, where Malek helped in keeping the Ming Po hostage. but the entire operation would then go to waste. In 21 BBY, he would marry Xasha Lazen, in which the two had ended up falling in love upon their first meeting. After his marriage, alongside his wife, the two went of to stay with the Mandalorian Guild and permanently resided with the guild in it's headquarters, where the two were able to raise a family. In 20 BBY, Malek joined Bo-Katan and Pre Vizsla, along with their new allies Sith Lord Darth Maul and his apprentice Savage Opress in taking Mandalore, and relieving it from the pacifist and peaceful Mandalorian government, in the hopes of bringing back what was "their Mandalore". Coming together with an army of criminals from Black Sun and the Pyke Syndicate to the foot soldiers of the Hutt Cartels, they charged in on Mandalore and were successful in taking the planet, until the betrayal of the Sith.Once Vizsla had been killed by Maul, Malek sided with Bo-Katan, and joined her in taking back Mandalore from the Sith proclaimed rulers. Fighting alongside Bo-Katan, and Xasha Lazen, against the Shadow Collective, the two helped in having Obi-Wan escorted out the planet, after the Mandalorian warriors made a truce with the Jedi Master. Following the fall of Mandalore, Malek returned to his homeworld of Concord Dawn, and later back to the Guild where he would stay and work alongside his Vode for the remainder of the war and years after as well. Biography Early life (45 BBY-36 BBY) :"The term psychopaths fits only one group of those considered Mandalorians. If you are wondering on who Ii am talking about, it's the Death Watch." :"But why do you consider them psychopaths Malek?" :"Because they killed my parents in cold blood Xasha. And i won't stop until they are destroyed." :"Well in that case I will help you." :"Thank you Xasha." :-Malek and Xasha on the Death Watch A male Mandalorian, Malek Kriya was born on the planet of Concord Dawn in 50 BBY, under the name of Zatar Morak to a Mandalorian couple. His father was named Boba Morak, while his mother was named Elisa Vizla, a descendant of Mandalorian bounty hunter Shae Vizla. Both of his parents were veterans on the concurrent Mandalorian Civil War and even members of True Mandalorians created by Jaster Mereel. Trained in the Mandalorian ways, not only by his parents, but also by Jango Fett, Malek evolved into a prominent Mandalorian warrior by the time he was twelve years old. Mastering the use of the jetpack, and using blasters, or pistols, Malek became the most skilled warrior of the Morak Clan, even when it came to martial arts. Once Malek had turned 14 in 36 BBY, Malek was made leader of the Morak clan, after the elder, who led the clan died, and left it in his will for Malek. Only a few months after assuming leadership, as one of the youngest Mandalorians in history, Malek was overseeing training with is fellow kin and parents, until an explosion in the distance had caught their attention. Taking a small squad, Malek led them to the sight of the explosion, which had happened to be his home. While looking through the rubble, one of the Morak's discovered a small hologram, that activated and revealed the symbol of the Death Watch. Upon seeing this, he went to warn Malek about the Death Watch, but as soon as he arrived he was shot down by a Death Watch member, who emerged from the smoke. A few seconds later, Malek and his kin found themselves surrounded by the Death Watch. Ordering them to attack, Malek and his men managed to finish of the Death Watch soldiers, but took heavy losses. Returning to the training camp, Malek could only bare to see it completely in flames, and several of his kin dead, even children, who were killed in a second explosion. Enraged by this, with is father, the two went in search of Elisa, where Malek hoped his mom was alright. With several remaining men and women who survived the first attack, Malek led them to a secret warehouse, where a signal had pinpointed that his mom was being held there. Blasting the door open, Malek found his mother unconscious, while another Death Watch member stood behind her with a blaster in hand. Threatening to kill her if they didn't dropped their weapons, Malek told everyone to drop their weapons and to listen to the demands. However, Malek had thought ahead, in which he held a small pistol, hidden behind his gauntlet. With no second to spare, Malek shot the Death Watch in the head, killing him instantly, and much to his surprise his mother awoke. Returning her weapons, helmet, and jetpack, Malek, his parents and the remainder of his men took the fight to the Death Watch, who were ransacking the villages. Fighting against the splinter group, Malek used brute force upon the Death Watch soldiers killing them viciously, either by execution, or by causing cross-fire between them. :"'Aliit ori'shya tal'din". Family is more than blood :-Malek shortly after the death of his parents As the Death Watch suffered heavy losses, and Malek's group very few, he was about to pronounce victory, until a man emerged with his jetpack in the middle of the battle, ordering the Death Watch to stop. Shocked at this action, Malek questioned the man on why he made such an order, but there was no response. Out of the blue, the man drew one blaster and shot both Boba and Elisa in the chest, causing their jetpacks to malfunction, making them plummeting 20 feet to the ground. Flying down to his parents, Malek arrived in time to hear their last words, which were "Zatar, continue our legacy. Fight for what we True Mandalorians fought for. We love you son. Please don't be foolish in your path for vengeance. Coordinate it and plan it out. Take this. Run away Zatar, run away while you still can, and keep the Morak Clan from going extinct, please". "I will keep your promise father and mother. Go in peace". Crying, Malek turned around to look at the man who had killed himself. Seeing that he was now outnumbered, he ordered his men to retreat and find refuge, for it was over. Fleeing, the Death Watch leader ordered for them to be chased down and killed, to which would have Malek fighting for his life and for his kin. Having a mid-air fight, Malek could only see in horror as the final members of the Morak clan were killed, leaving him the sole survivor. Hoping to complete the promise he made to his parents, Malek, in tears, escaped in time, and decided not take vengeance at the time, until he was ready. Joining the Kriya Clan :"I am Dir Kriya, and this is my wife Miranda Kriya. We were friends and allies of your parents. We are sorry for what happened, for we could've helped, but we were also attacked by the Death. They held us back." :"I don't blame you. It's alright. The Morak Clan may be gone but I'm not." :"Join us, and honor what your parents left behind." :"I will join you, for '''Aliit ori'shya tal'din'. You are also my family. I now don the name Kriya, for my new name is Malek Kriya."'' :Welcome to the Kriya Clan.....Malek." :-Malek is adopted into the Kriya Clan Following the death of his parents, Malek went in search of the Kriya Clan, who were the closest allies, and friends to his his clan and parents. While searching throughout Concord Dawn, Malek began to lose hope, and started to doubt if he would even keep the Morak clan alive, after his entire kin was destroyed by the Death Watch. Spending several days outside, Malek began to lose faith and even got to the point of taking his own life, to the fact he was suffering from dehydration hunger, depression and hallucinations about the Death Watch chasing him. Near death, Malek gave up hope and decided to take away his life, but was unable because he fainted form exhaustion. A few hours later, Malek awoke to the sight of three Mandalorians, where he became alarmed and started to panic, but was stopped by a Mandalorian dressed in Red armor. Telling him to calm down, the Mandalorian revealed himself as Dir Kriya, as his wife introduced herself next, as a third one revealed herself to be Mirta Kriya, the daughter of the two Mandalorians. Introducing himself, Dir explained on how sorry he was for not being able to aid his family during the Death Watch attack, because they were also atacked by the splinter group, and by the time they arrived, the entire Morak Clan had been completely massacred, and therefore set up funerals for the fallen warriors. Miranda also said that she knew that Malek was alive, for the position his parents had been with their hands together and one on each of their hearts. Stating it wasn't their fault, Malek told them that there as nothing they could've them for it was a surprise attack, that caught both clans of guard. Mirta, suggested that Malek join them, and become a member of their family, for it was what he needed, and Malek would eventually take up the offer. Deciding no longer to use the name Zatar, he chose the name Malek, because it was the name of the man who had started the Morak Clan in the first place almost two thousand years ago. Donning the Kriya name as well, Malek was adopted by both Dir and Miranda, while he was glad that his adopted sister Mirta had suggested it. Saving Xasha :"My name is Malek Kriya, what's yours?" :"Xasha Lazen. Thank you for saving me Malek." :"No problem. Our clans are allies for that matter. No way I was gonna let a fellow ally die. Also, so you know, my real name is Zatar Morak, I was adopted into the Kriya Clan." :"So you're the son of the late Boba Morak and Elisa Vizla? Your parents were good friends of my parents. I am sorry for your loss." :"It's alright. I know they are always with me. The Kriya Clan is also my family, just like the Morak Clan." :They were really great allies to us. They helped us in our time of need. I will miss them."'' :"We are more than allies my dear Xasha. We are friends." :-Malek and Xasha upon their first meeting Around six years later, Malek was appointed leadership of the Kriya Clan by his adoptive father Dir Kriya, who sadly died of a fatal injury while on a mission to Corellia. Saddened upon the death of his second father, Malek vowed he would not only carry the legacy of the Moraks, but also the Kriyas, for both were his family. A few days later, after the funeral, Malek was flying around a nearby village with his sister, after the two recieved an urgent message from a friend of the clan, who was Cristen Lazen, leader of the Lazen Clan, and father of Xasha Lazen. Once the two arrived at the village of the clan, Malek introduced himself to Cristen, in which, the the clan leader would welcome him as a friend, and tell him he was sorry for the lost of his parents and the entire Morak clan, and even the recent loss of his adopted father Dir. Telling him it was alright, and that things happen for a reason, Malek questioned on why he sent such an urgent message. Informing them that he had lost contact with his daughter on Corellia the same night Dir was fatally injured, Cristen told the two that he had received a message from five Death Watch warriors holding her hostage on the planet, to which they did by using a pack of dire-cats. Asking him where was the last known location of Xasha, Cristen would give him all the information he had, and alongside his sister, the two departed of to Corellia, in one of the ships owned by Xasha, which was the Mando'a Alliance. Piloting the ship, Malek knew on what the Death Watch were capable of, so he hurried to the planet, and landed the ship by a ravine. Telling his sister to split up, she agreed, knowing they would cover more ground. As Malek searched through a nearby forest, he heard screaming in the distance and several animals roaring. As he ran, Malek saw a ship, which had seemingly crashed during the same time Dir was fatally injured. Once he exited the forest, he saw a girl, in rags, running for her life with a lightsaber in hand. Once he got a closer look, Malek was able to identify her as Xasha, who was defending herself from a pack of dire-cats who had surrounded her. Scared and in panic, Malek rushed to her aid, and using a rocket on his jetpack, he shot at the pack of animals, killing several of them, to then pull out a blaster and kill the remaining dire-cats. Comforting Xasha, Malek told her he was there to rescue her and take her back home. After a small introduction and conversation, Malek would carry Xasha to the ship, because she had injured herself earlier when fighting against the dire-cats. Meeting uo with is sister, who was already at the ship, she told them that she had killed the Death Watch soldiers, who were the ones who released the dire-cats after Xasha, after she escaped. Seeing their dead bodies, Malek said that the Death Watch organization was a lot bigger than he expected. Giving her medicine, Xasha told Malek she was grateful for him rescuing her, and even thanked Mirta. Once they got back to Concord Dawn, Malek returned Xasha to her family, and told them he looked to meet up with them again. He then returned back to the Kriya village, where he would begin training children, but was unaware that Xasha was watching him from the distance. Battle on Concord Dawn (25 BBY) Five years later, Malek received word on a upcoming Death Watch attack, that targeted the Lazen Clan. Only thinking on discovering if this was true, Malek took two Kriya Mandalorians and his sister and departed of to the Mandalorian moon of Concordia to search through any battle records that the Death Watch had previously made. Killing of two guards, Malek ordered his men to stand watch, while he and sister went to investigate the hideout. As the two made their way through the corridors, they were noticed by a fellow Death Watch member who would stop them in their tracks. However, the soldier would mistake them for fellow Death Watch members and questioned them on why they were so late, and to get their friends outside, for they had a meeting with Pre Vizsla. Gathering the two, the four warriors followed the Death Watch member to a room, containing several weapons, Death Watch members and Pre Vizsla himself. Taking their stand, Vizsla spoke out and told his men that they were planning to attack the Lazen Clan in the cover of the night, and slay everyone, even the children. Reacting instantly, Malek,irta, and their fellow Kriyans pulled out their blasters and started shooting at the Death Watch, killing almost half of them. Already alarmed, Vizla ordered to kill them, but before any Death Watch soldier could shoot, Malek pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it, giving them the chance to escape the Concordian moon. Sending a message to Cristen, both the Kriyan and Lazen clans prepared themselves for the upcoming battle. A few minutes later, a large shadow of Death Watch soldiers ame over the Kriyan village and started to fire down on the populace. Wanting to protect the children, Malek ordered to have them sent to his underground base, which was underneath his house, and by that, every child was removed to safety. Packing his utensils, Malek was confronted by several Death Watch soldiers who told him to give up. Activating his lightsabers, the Death Watch believed him to be a Jedi and started to fire at him. Deflecting every blast, Malek said he was no Jedi, for he just possessed the blades handed to him by his father who took them from a Jedi after killing him. Finishing of those who invaded his home, Malek ordered his men to fight to the very end, and to defend those who couldn't defend themselves, to which would be done. After a long fight, both sides suffered moderate losses, and believing victory was on his side, Vizsla ordered his men to fire and kil of every member of the Kriya clan, but a small order changed it all. Emerging from the smoke, Mirta and Xasha leading the Lazen Clan ambushed the Death Watch. Smiling, Malek started to fire at an incoming swarm of Death Watch soldiers, inflicting heavy losses to Vizsla. Seeing he was outnumbered, Vizsla and the Death Watch retreated, leaving victory to both the Kriya and Lazen Clan. Shouting in cheers, Malek congratulated his sister Mirta and friend Xasha on their successful ambush, saying that if they hadn't done at the right moment, they wouldn't be alive, to which they agreed. A week later, Malek made an announcement, saying that he was going to join the Death Watch under infiltration, in order to make them collapse from the inside. Sad at first, Mirta told him to do what must be done, in order to avenge his clan, to which he said he would. Before leaving, Malek visited the graves of his parents, Boba Morak and Elisa Vizla, saying that their moment for eternal peace was at hand. Death Watch Infiltration (25 BBY-20 BBY) :"'Ke barjurir gar'ade, jagyc'ade kot'la a dalyc'ade kotla'shy. (Train your sons to be strong but your daughters to be stronger)" :-Malek to the Kriya Clan before departing of to join the Death Watch under infiltration After the Battle of Concord, and addressing his plan on infiltratin the Death Watch, Malek passed on his leadership to his sister, stating that it was her time to lead their kin. Accepting it, Mirta became the new leader, but told Malek that if anything happened, she would return to the leadershuip of the clan to him, and he would complie. Upon leaving the vilage, while preparing his ship, Malek was visited by Xasha Lazen who told him she worried that his concurrent plan might end up failing. Crying, and in tears she said that she didn't want to lose such a great friend. Conforting her, and wiping of her tears, Malek would make her feel better by saying he would be fine, and that he would return safetly back to her. Having an emotional farewell with Xasha, Malek departed of to Concordia. Piloting his [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Firespray-31-class_patrol_and_attack_craft Silent Watch I], Malek landed outside a Concordian mine, in which after his helmet detected movement from inside it, he entered the mine. Finding a pair of Death Watch attire, Malek donned the armor, and hid his normal Kriyan armor. Upon switching, another Death Watch member saw him and quickly regognized him as a enemy. Pulling out his blaster, Malek shot and killed the Death Watch warrior, and hid his body in a a nearby training base. Leaving, Malek encountered the Death Watch leader Pre Vizsla, and told him that he was a new recruit, and that he was willing to pledge his loyalty to the Death Watch. Smiling, Vizsla welcomed Malek to the Death Watch. Hidden by his helmet, Malek smiled and muttered in Mando'a ''"'Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur." Vizsla was however unaware on what Malek said and on what his actions and future plans were.' Zenolian Discovery Reunion with Xasha Lazen :"I've ''missed you Malek." :"As have I Xasha. Forgive me for leaving like that all those years ago. I just-I-I had to do it. You know why."'' :"Yes I do Malek. It's ok, I have been away from my clan for a long time as well. Just like you, I joined the Nite Owls, a group of warriors within the Death Watch. I have gained the trust of it's leader and am now second in command. Without us knowing, we have been together all along." :"It seems so Xasha. When all this is over, I promise you that we will finally be able to be together. :"Really Malek? (grabs Malek's hands)" :"Really Xasha." (removes helmet) :"I love you Malek. (removes helmet) :"I love you to Xasha" (Malek and Xasha share a passionate kiss) :-After meeting once more, Malek and Xasha reveal their feeling sto one another, as Malek promises that as soon the Clone Wars ended, they would be together Personality and Traits :"If there is one thing you should know senator, I should tell you now." :"What is it?" :"If my contractor fails to pay me, I won't hesitate to shoot. You are playing a dangerous game hiring me Senator Firin." :-Malek to Senator Firin Malek Kriya was a cold, cunning, sadistic, manipulative, and malicious individual throughout the first 20 years of his life. A strong, brave, confident and talent soldier, Malek always did what he could in fulfilling and keeping the legacy of his parents and the Morak Clan alive. Thinking only about revenge on his mind, Malek swore to kill of the entire Death Watch faction, even if it would cost him his own life, but this attitude changed after he met Xasha Lazen. Upon meeting the Mandalorian female of the Lazen Clan, she was able to drive out his quest for vengeance, because she feared that it would accomplish nothing, and accept the fact that one can't live their life with nothing but revenge on their mind. After this, Malek became less sadistic, but still kept his malicious personality, in which he would unleash it upon enemies of the Mandalorian Guild and his clan. Since he was a teenager, Malek proved himself to be a brave, confident, and strong warrior. Having full loyalty to the Mandalorian Guild and it's leader Beviin Kabur, where they honored the True Mandalorians, for his parent had been apart of them until it's collapse. A strong believer of the Mandalorian faith, Malek also believed that the Death Watch were disgracing on what it meant to be a Mandalorian. Aside from this, Malek proved to be extremely manipulative in persuading Vizsla to let him join the Death Watch, as Malek's true identity was unaware to the Death Watch leader for five years, and thus was never discovered. His manipulation proved most useful when he saved Xasha from a crazy Mandalorian assassin in 20 BBY, and when he prevented an enemy of the Mandalorian Guild from attacking them, acting as one of their own, Malek would later kill the Mandalorian once revealed that his allegiance was with the guild. When working as a bounty hunter, Malek would often act ruthless and cold, which was seen when he would threaten several senators who would fail to pay him in time. When Malek discovered he was Zenolian, he himself was shocked, know that the spieces had a long life-span, he was sad knowing he wouldn't be able to spend his life with Xasha, but upon telling her, she was happy. Xasha told Malek to live his life, and that even though she died, she would remain in his heart forever, and beside him, which signalled the neckalace she had given him during their marriage. Malek would carry the necklace his entire life, thus kept his eternal love for Xasha when she died, and held it even until a hundred years after her death. Even though he later married a fellow Zenolian woman named Haley Zae, Malek still loved Xasha, knowing that she would be alongisde him forever. After Xasha's death, her llove for Malek ended up becoming his greatest strength. Before her death, Xasha told Malek that even though, if he near future he fell in love again, she would not be mad, for she would be happy that he would continue to love, and that she would still love him for that cause, including she would watch over hm and wait for him in the next life. Malek became thankful upon her words, vowing that when his time came he would see her in the spirit world, where they would be reunited and stay together forever. :"Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde."(We are one when together. we are one when parted. We will share all. We will raise warriors) :-Malek and Xasha during their wedding on Concord Dawn in 21 BBY Aside from his orginal traits, Malek also had a calm side, which was seen mostly with his clan or his wife Xasha Lazen, whom he met on Corellia. When the two met, Malek was only twenty years old, while Xasha herself was seventeen years old. At first sight, Xasha fell in love with Malek after the latter had rescued her from a wild pack of dire-cats and few Death Watch soldiers. Malek was however aware to her feelings towards him,but decided not to say anything. In 22 BBY, while on Mandalore, just outside the docks of the city of Sundari, Malekmet up with Xasha, after recieving a message from her, via hologram. Knowing the feelings he had for her, Malek decided it was time to tell her, as Xasha alike. The two would confess their feelings towards one another through a passionate kiss, and would then later share it with a intimate moment. The two Mandalorians would marry a year later, but prior to their marriage, Xasha give birth to a son named Boba Kriya, who had been concieved during their time on Mandalore. Malek would name name his son Boba, in honor of his father, and four years later in 17 BBY, Xasha gave birth to a girl named Mirta "Miranda" Kriya, whom Lazen would name after Malek's adopted mother and sister, following Miranda's unfortunate death in 18 BBY, while for his sister, Xasha used her name as a way to thank her for accepting her in becoming Malek's wife, although the two had many differences that often drove them into fighting, which would once Malek and Xasha were married. The death of his second would ultimately upset Malek, but he was able to get over her death, and let her pass on. As years passed, Malek's traits differed from those he had years prior. Training his children in the Mandalorian ways, Malek hoped they would live up to the names of Kriya and Lazen. Malek also had a strong sense of justice, moral obligation, and adhered to his own code of honor. He took only certain bounties that agreed with his own beliefs and brutal justice. But to those few, he whole-heartedly devoted all of his magnificent skill should the occasion call for it. This led him to believe in a quick, clean kill. Malek was also an expert marksman and had access to considerable weaponry. Despite having this high-tech arsenal, he was not dependent on it. He also believed that the best weapon was not often the best choice, for there would be no point in thinking that a favorite weapon would always protect one or bring victory. Equipment Talents and Abilities Behind the Scenes *This is the human version of Malek Kriya. * The reason i named it Zatar Morak is as there is a certain amount of confusion. The name does change to Malek Kriya, except there are many different changes to almost the entire story. Two pages named Malek Kriya would have confused people as to which is the orginal. Obviously my original story is the first Malek Kriya page. Some stuff will remain the same, which is having Xasha Lazen as Malek's wife *The quote on top i got it from my Dar'Nel Korek page (back when I used it). Category:Male Characters Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mandalorian Category:Mercenary Category:Humans Category:Zenolians Category:Male Characters Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mandalorian Category:Mercenary Category:Humans Category:Zenolians